The Little Fairy
by Kedan
Summary: This is a Fanfic about Flora and Helia. It's the story from Disney's Little Mermaid, but then with fairies. The fairies are about the size of a hand. Real fairy size for us humans. The Winx club are sisters in this story. The Specialists are brothers. Flora and Helia are both the youngest. The Trix will be joining us too. Please give it a try!
1. 2 Parties

This is a fanfic I've written about the Winx. Mainly about Flora really.

It's an adaption of Disney's Little Mermaid. I really liked the story and this idea popped into my head a while ago. This is my second tryout for the story.

I've been reading up on a lot of Fanfics lately and I decided to make one of my own.

Actually, it was KukkiaKipu's story of Flora's Cinderella version that gave me the idea.

You might want to read her work. She has some nice stories.

Anyhow. I hope you like my version of it. I thought it was a pretty funny idea.

Enjoy!

~Kedan

Side note: Imagine the Winx Fairies in their Believix form. Also, don't forget, they are about as big as a hand! Fairy size!

**The Little Fairy**

"We are almost there!" said a young boy with long dark blue hair and light eyes. While he wrestled his way through the rough forest.

"Ugh, Helia. Why so far away?!" Riven (3rd in line) followed right behind his youngest brother. His red gelled up hair had been caught by some branches and tried to break free.

"Yeah, man. Couldn't you have done like, it in the castle?" Brandon (second oldest) chuckled at seeing Riven wiggling free and decided to help him. The short brown haired boy got him out with ease.

"Come on you guys, you know how he is with nature. It's a wonder he didn't pack his sketchbook." Sky (the oldest) put his blonde bangs behind his ears so he could see the incoming branches better.

"Laugh all you want, I know you'll love this!" and excited Helia lead them through various unknown parts of the wood until they came to a clearing. It was a large circle with soft green grass in the middle and a tree here and there.

People where hard at work putting up tents, tables and seats. The cooks where in the middle of cooking and cursing because of the basic means and tools at their possession.

"Finally, what took you so long?!" Timmy (2nd youngest) adjusted his glasses while sitting on a rock and not even looking up, his face was hidden behind his orange hair while he was looking at his laptop.

Riven: "What? How did he get here so fast?! How did everyone get here!"

Roy (4th in line) bumped into him his arms loaded with firewood and put them next to Timmy.

"How do you think smart brain, we went by car. Now if you are done nagging, the tents still need to be put up." the short haired blonde walked back to the cars to get more supplies.

"What? How? Why? How come they get the car and we get stuck hiking with art boy here?!"

Sky and Brandon looked at each other and then at Helia. "You don't mean..." The blonde one started.

Helia grinned. "Yes! I finally got you to go hiking with me! Best present ever guys!"

Brandon face palmed with a grin and Sky whistled in disbelief. "You got us there little brother." He looked around. "So, how come Roy and Timmy didn't come?"

Helia shrugged his shoulders. "Roy figured out what was going on and would have spoiled the whole hiking trip thing if he joined, you know how he is. And Timmy... well... he's Timmy."

"I would have preferred a car ride too you know! I'm sweaty and I'm full of mosquito bites at places I didn't even know I had! You're lucky it's your birthday little brother, or I would have-"  
Brandon took Riven's arm and dragged him to the car. "Easy tiger, Let the kid have his fun.

By the way the quicker we help them set things up for the party, the faster we can get to the food!"

And with a small 'hmpf' Riven started helping putting up the tents. Brandon knew he'd get his younger brother convinced with food.

Helia looked around. He loved nature. The trees, the flowers, the plants, the animals,... Sky was right, why didn't he bring his sketchbook. Maybe it was in one of the cars.

Helia wanted to turn to the cars when he saw something in the corner of his eye.

He turned around again to look what it was and saw something shiny zooming out of sight.

"What was..."

"You saw that too?!"

Helia still looked at the place it vanished and slowly turned his head to Timmy. "Yeah, I think so... What was that?"

"I don't know, that's what I've been trying to find out." He pressed some more keys on his keyboard and adjusted his glasses once more.

"This might sound crazy but..."

"But what, Timmy?" Helia went closer to the orange haired boy and put his own hand on Timmy's shoulder.

"What is that?" He pointed to a picture on Timmy's laptop screen and leaned in closer.

It was a wall carving of a young girl, it was in sepia colours so you couldn't see how it was supposed to look, but she was beautiful. With long flowing hair and long legs in a short dress. She had wings on her back almost as big as herself. She smiled.

"That, Helia, is a fairy! I've been looking them up ever since I got here! I think I saw one on our way over... and just now too. I think we are so deep in the forest they might actually be around."

"You seriously believe in that Timmy? Seems awfully irrational for you." Helia stood up straight again and looked the picture from afar.

"I don't know, but according to this, Today is a special day for fairies, tomorrow is an empty moon and there will be almost no light to give them away, so they can come out without anyone seeing them."

"I guess they didn't take us into account then!" Roy decided to sit next to Timmy for a short break.

"Yeah, this place will be so bright with all those light that it would seem like day." Sky adjusted his last lamp to the tent and joined the others. He looked at the screen.

"Now that's a beauty if I see one. I wish human girls looked like that!" Riven shoved Roy aside to see the image better. Earning a "Hey!" in his ear.

"What are you all up to?" Brandon asked while he decided to check what all his brothers where doing hunched up together.

"WHOA! Nice legs!" He exclaimed as soon as he saw the picture and then winked to the youngest (Helia).

Helia shook his head with a smile. They are unbelievable.

"All right boys, enough playing around. We have work to do!" A stern looking woman clapped her hands and came closer to the 6 brothers. She had sleek dark brown hair and pointy blue glasses which made her look even more terrifying.

They all moaned and got up.

"I betcha don't like those pair of legs huh?" Riven nudged Brandon in his sides.

Brandon made a gagging sound and everyone stared laughing with an "Eww" following the laughter.

Helia stopped and turned around again to take one more look at the place he saw "the fairy".

He then shook his head with a smile and followed his brothers to the tents.

* * *

A little pink long haired fairy was hiding for her life behind some leaves. Boy that was close.

Who knew there would be human this deep into the forest! It's a good thing her green outfit made her blend in with the leaves so well.

She must tell the Queen about this. But maybe not today. She knew how much the Queen was against humans. And she couldn't make her angry today. No, definitely not today.

Roxy looked one more time at the humans and decided it was safe to get away. She quickly dive deeper into the forest staying low on the ground.

She flew for a bit until she stared to see a little light in sight. She followed the light until she got to a small (big for her) dome in the middle of the forest. The Dome was covered in leaves so it wouldn't be to noticeable for "uninvited guests" AKA humans. Roxy flew inside.

Inside the some, a party was about to start as well. One that has been planned for ages. The Fairy Queens 100 birthday. The room was filled with thousands of fairies and pixies. It was dark orange with light green lines from the inside but filled with lights which gave a cheerful and happy mood.

Everyone was putting in the last touches for the grand show. The Musical!

The Pixies Tune and Digit where the biggest stars here, along with the 6 daughters of the Queen.

Tune was going to be the conductor for the songs Musa put together. Hence Musa was in the show, so she couldn't help out otherwise. She was putting her light purple hair in order so she looked presentable. She was the pixie of Etiquette so she had to look well at all times.

Digit made sure everything was at it's place. And looked if everyone was doing what they were supposed to do. She kept looking at her display board (what do you expect from the pixie of nanotechnology), and sighted.

Pixie Amore took care of the decorations and the stage. She was the pixie of love, so there were a LOT of red flowers everywhere.

The Stage was amazing. It was filled with flowers and instruments. Something felt out of place though. A ball of light, a ball of fire and a bubble ball hovered above the stage, along with a musical note that danced around.

It was Pixie Lockette job to take care of all the guests and guided them to their appointed seats. She was doing this very swiftly. She was off course the pixie of Portals so she knew her way around.

Piff was... well... asleep somewhere. Not unusual for the pixie of SweetSleep.

And Chatta, the pixie of Chatter, was supposed to announce everyone but was nowhere to be seen.

"Has anyone seen Chatta?!" a worried Digit came flying through the crowd looking around in panic.

"No, I haven't seen her since this morning?" Lockette guided the last of the guests away.

"She'll be here soon, don't worry." Amore flew in next to Digit and patter her on her back.

Tune joined them. "Well, she'd better hurry! The Queen could be here any mo-" Tune didn't even get to put her hands in her side before they got interrupted by the sound of trumpets. The Pixies all looked at the entrance. Even Piff woke up and looked.

"Oh no! She's here! Places everyone! Amore! You announce her!" Digit was freaking out now.

Amore nodded her head with and awkward smile and took the microphone. She swallowed.

Time to wing it!

"Fairies and Fairiefolk, please have a warm welcome to her highness Queen Faragonda!" she yelled into the Digit's version of a microphone.

The room erupted into cheers and clapping.

Queen Faragonda glided down from the highest entrance and landed gracefully in front of her appointed chair. With her beautiful wings, with different shades of blue and grey, made her a sight to behold. (Yes, she has wings in this story, Because I can!)

She had her white hair into a lose bun and smiled warmly. She waved at the people below. She wore a simple blue dress and had a white rose in her hair.

Digit flew up to her. "Your Highness!" She bowed.

"Ah Digit, I trust everything is going as planned? I'm looking forward to your show." She said, looking around at the decorations. "You've really outdone yourself, ladies."

Her eyes hovered to the stage and saw the strange items on the stage. She rose her eyebrow and smiled to herself.

Digit swallowed. "We've had a few hiccups your highness, but everything should be fine now!"

"Good, good." She walked up to her balcony.

"My dearest fairies. Thank you for coming to this special day! I hope everyone will enjoy themselves. I hereby announce the feast has begun!" She rose her arms up in the sky and shot a giant ball of glittery sparkles up into the sky. Making it land on everything below. The people clapped in awe of the sight. Cheers filled the room again.

Amore placed the microphone to her lips once more.

"Is everyone ready?!" She yelled into the mic.

More cheering inside the dome.

"Then please get your hands together to our lovely stars and main characters for tonight's show!"

More cheers.

Digit face palmed. What was she saying... we needed quietness for it to begin.

Slowly, the instruments started to tune their strings and the room slowly fell quiet.

Digit looked at the Queen.

Queen F. (I'll be using this now) sat down on her chair and looked at the stage with a smile across her face.

Thank god, she didn't notice.

She sighted and nodded at a confused Tune.

Tune mustered a smile and nodded back. She turned to the musicians. She tapped her stand and raised her stick.

The music began.

One by one, 6 fairies entered the stage. Each in their own special way...

Stella, the oldest, appeared out of the ball of shining light.

Bloom, the second oldest, came out of the ball of fire.

Techna, 3rd in line, appeared with a vertical twist out of thin air.

Aisha, 4th in line, popped out of the shiny bubble.

and Musa, the 2nd youngest, transformed back into herself from the music note.

_We are Faragonda's Daughters!  
The Queen of the Fairies who taught us well._

_Here's Stellaaaa- _

(You-might-know-her-she's-the-loudest-of-us-all!) ~chuckled Bloom  
"HEY?!"

_Meet Bloom!  
_(She's-the-nicest-and-will-help-you-when-you-fall!) ~smiled Techna  
"Awww!"

_There's Musa  
_(She'll-sing-and-play) ~ Aisha winked at Musa

_Aisha  
_(She'll-dance-all-day) ~Musa winked back to Aisha

_For Techna  
_(Get-her-Display!) ~Stella pointed to techna who was checking the sound statistics for a second to see if everything was going to plan.  
"NO!"

Digit hid behind her hands and whispered: "Nooooo..."

They got back into the song.

_But that's not all!  
There is a youngest that we have not got to yet_

-A Beautiful pink flower rose up from out of nowhere-

_She'll get you in all kinds of trouble that you will regret.  
But inside this flower lies a beautiful aura._

-The flower began to open and the 5 fairies circled around the flower-

_Meet our sister! Flo-_

The music stopped and the now silent room filled itself with gasps.

Digit face palmed and Tune put both of her hands on her cheeks in panic. Amore fainted and Lockette caught her. Piff simply blinked her eyes in confusion.

The sisters looked at the now open empty flower, then to each other in panic and then to their mother.

The Queen rose slowly from her seat with anger across her face.

"FLOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my first chapter.

I'm not sure if others will happen. I've had fun with this but it takes up a lot of time.

I did make another one like ages ago, but I never posted it... it's for DBGT... I KNOW RIGHT?!

So! I hope I get to talk to you later! For those who want. Let me know what you think so far...

Thank you for the feedback of the previous tryout. I hope you enjoy this one more.


	2. Ruined

A little update. It's short, I know... sorry.

I'm really starting to like this story. I have a few more ideas for it into my head. Don't know when I will have time for it, but it'll happen.

Thank you for the following everyone, I really hope I won't disappoint :)

Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

At the same time, a little further, at the outskirts of the forest, a Little light was flying trough some leaves.

"We're almost there Chatta!" she said as she quickly zoomed past, under and above various of branches.

A little pixie was not far behind her trying to catch up.

"Not so fast Flora! You know I can't fly as fast as you!" she dodged another branch and then suddenly bumped into something.

"Ouch! why'd you-"

"We're here!" she exclaimed happily.

Chatta looked over her shoulder.

"Whoa!" she managed to blurt out.

" I know, right!" Flora looked at her bonded pixie with sparkles in her eyes.

They slowly flew closer.

Before them where gigantic (for her) ruins of a lost village. Abandoned ages ago. There was a lot of debris, but a few of the houses where still standing. Some with a roof, others without. Most of the doors where gone. The wood had rotten over the ages and where just piles on the floor.

They were small houses. Most not bigger than a room, a kitchen and a place they would have called a bathroom at a time. There was a bathhouse separate for the rich people.

"Oh, I've always wanted to go there" Flora said as she flew past it. "Just soak in a bath for ages and only coming out when you wanted it too."

Chatta shook her head. " You know you'd have no privacy, it was public!" She emphasised on the word public.

"Oh, and how would you know that, miss know it all?" Flora retorted while she turned to see her pixie.

"Roxy told me!" Chatta had said in an a-matter-a-fact tone. They both know that that would settle the case. If anyone knew more about humans than anyone else. It would be Roxy. For she was in charge of leading them astray if they where to come to close to their borders.

Flora shook her head smiling. Her long brown hair bouncing around while she did this. Her yellow bangs that silhouetted her face stood in place though.

They continued to look around. It would seem as if they were looking for something. But didn't know what.

They flew inside and back outside of the houses, an awe of everything they would see. Sometimes they would linger a little longer on one of the drawings as they saw people hugging or chatting to each other. Sometimes there would even be a picture left. Of a loving family and they would be happy on that picture.

"I really don't see why mother disapproves of humans like that. They seem so nice... and they have such wonderful stuff!" Flora had just left the picture for what it was and had flown into a half open closet.

"CHATTA! I found one!" she yelled loudly and seemed really excited.

Chatta got startled by the loud scream and hurried to her fairy.

"I don't think you have this one yet Flora!" She said happily.

"No, I don't think so either! And look! It has a floral pattern!" she flew closer to the object. And flew around it to take a closer look.

"What do you think it is?" she asked, not even looking at Chatta.

"I don't know, but Roxy will!" Chatta replied.

"You're right! I'll take it with me!" she rubbed her hands and mumbled something to herself.

Chatta flew backwards a bit. She knew this was the tricky part.

Flora was done with her spell and put her hands in front of her releasing a white ball. As it moved closer to the object Flora wished to herself it would work.

The moment the ball hit the object it started to shrink. Making Flora exclaim a large "Yes!" before it shrunk into her size.

Chatta clapped her hands. " Well done Flora! Too bad it's not permanent. How long do you think this one will last?"

"For about 2 hours I think. You can never be too sure. Too bad it only works on inanimate objects huh?"

"No way, you'd turn me even smaller than I already am!" Chatta shivered in fear.

"Or Bigger!" She added, having second thoughts.

Flora chuckled as she picked up the fork and examined the floral pattern on it. She put it in her pink satchel, wondering what else they would find. They set out to find some more human stuff to add to her collection.

They looked around some more and started to get a little bit tired as they found nothing else.

"All right, just one more and then we will head back to the city, I can feel the spell on this one won't last 2 hours." She added with worry in her voice.

"Music to my ears." sighted an exhausted pixie.

"Music?" Flora stopped dead in her tracks. "MUSIC?!" She looked at Chatta with panic in her voice.

"THE MUSICAL!" She screamed as she pulled her hair.

"That was today?! I thought it was next week?!" Chatta put her hands on her cheeks as she calculated the days in her head.

"My Sisters are going to kill me!" Flora face palmed to herself as she turned around on the spot and started to fly back to the exit.

"Your sisters? The pixies will kill ME!" Chatta cried as she followed suit.

They were so occupied they flew into the open without any shelter. Forgetting to be careful they suddenly heard a screech.

Flora looked up in panic to be reminded of the natural enemies of fairies. A hawk.

It quickly dived as it saw it's afternoon snack and decided to himself not to let it get away.

Flora screamed and dove into the first bush she could find. The hawk only missing her by an inch.

Chatta was nowhere to be seen.

"Chatta?" she quickly whispered.

"Over here!" She heard coming from behind.

As she turned around she got glomped by a little pixie and made a back flip in the sky. They hugged for a little bit and looked up at the hawk.

It circled high up in the sky around them. This was not going to be easy. But then again. Returning home wasn't going to be either.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

I'm sure the next one won't take long. I'll start on it tonight (probably) and I'll spell check it tomorrow.  
Hopefully... see you then!

~K


	3. Bird's-Eye View

I am sooooo sorry that took so long!

The first part was all ready typed out, but I did not want to update with another short story again. So I waited.

I hope you guyz will enjoy this chapter! I know it's a little boring, but bare with me. Every story has it's boring parts :)

* * *

"I have an idea!" Chatta flew up and down excited.

Flora looked at her bonded pixie thoughtfully before replying.

"All right, let's hear it." She settled on a branch. They knew they were safe where they were now. Inside a small bush with a lot of leaves to hide behind.

They could wait it all out. But they were in a hurry. They had to get home as fast as possible. The longer they stayed away, the worse everything was going to get. The hawk was still circling above them. Silently... quietly...

"We split up. We both fly the other way and we make it confused!" She happily exclaimed.

Flora gasped. "No way! You're not fast enough, if it goes after you, you'll never be able to out fly it! No, Not happening! Uhuh! NOPE! NADA!" She shook her head violently.

"We'll just fly from bush to bush and hope she won't see us." Flora looked up at the hawk circling above.

Chatta looked down. "All right... If you say so..."

Flora picked up Chatta. "Sweetie, You know I'm only doing this for you. He's too quick! I'd never get over it if anything happened to you because of me."

Chatta nodded and tried to smile.

Flora nodded as well.

"Okay, We'll fly to that bush over there on "Go". We'll have to be quick." She pointed to a bush a few meters away from the one they were in.

"Gotcha." the pixie nodded again.

"3" Flora whispered.

"2"

"1"

Chatta mumbled something but Flora couldn't hear it.

"Go!"

FLORA P.O.V.

Flora shot out of the bush and didn't look up at all. She just had one purpose in front of her, The other bush.

She heard a screech, "Here he comes" She thought. Flora closed her eyes, took a deep breath and increased her speed.

Something was wrong. She heard another screech, but it was not towards her.

She decided to look up. It wasn't there! "Where did it Go?!"

Then it came to her.

"CHATTA!" she yelled.

CHATTA'S P.O.V.

"Gotcha." She nodded again.

"3" Flora whispered.

"2"

"1"

"I'd never get over it either" Chatta mumbled.

"Go!"

She saw Flora shoot out of the bush. Chatta made a twist in the air and shot out of the bush the other way.

The little pixie flew as fast as she could. She could see a bush in front of her. But it was far... really far... would she make it? She heard a screech.

She knew it would go after her. She might be smaller, but the hawk would know she would be slower too.

"As long as Flora makes it to the bush. I might be able to lose it close to the ground." Chatta thought.

She quickly flew down, closer to the ground, her 2 blonde ponytails waving in the wind. She didn't dare to look up. Though she was curious, did she still have time?

She heard another screech. It was right above her!

She heard Flora yell her name.

No P.O.V.

Flora saw Chatta right below the hawk. The bird was still diving down at great speed.

She gasped and flew after them.

The hawk' shadow on the floor grew larger and larger. Chatta was getting seriously scared. She decided to try it differently.

Chatta suddenly took a turn to the left and kept flying again.

She heard another screech and sighted in relief. This worked.

But she knew it would be only for a second or two. For she saw the shadow grew larger again.

Chatta had no idea where to go anymore. Except for the tree line. She was actually quite close right now, if only she had a little more time... speed... almost... there...

Chatta looked up while still flying. The hawk was now right on top of her. She would never make it.

The little pixie closed her eyes in defeat and waited for the sharp fangs to grab her.

When the moment came she suddenly felt 2 strong arms hug her tight and she heard a loud bang.

She opened her eyes as she saw a hawk lying on the ground, wings spread apart and a large branch shaking right above it.

"Wha-..." she started, as she looked up at her saviour. It was Flora.

Flora had caught her mid air while she was flying towards them. Grabbing her right from under the fangs. The bird had looked backwards at Flora not watching where it went and flew straight into a branch.

The brunette simply smiled at her pixie and hugged her. "Don't you ever try doing that again, you hear?!"

Chatta smiled and hugged her back. "Never, that was way too scary..."

Flora let her go and flew towards the forest, Once they were past the tree line they were safe. Chatta flew to the hawk. Whom had now opened his eyes and looked around confused.

"You big bully!" The small pixie yelled, and she stuck out her tongue.

The hawk screeched again, startling Chatta and making her fly after Flora at top speed.

Flora chuckled. "You're such a scaredy cat."

"I am not!" Chatta pouted as they flew deeper into the forest, heading back home.

* * *

They saw the dome coming up in front of them. They were almost home.

Flora suddenly stopped, making Chatta look at her confused.

The brunette looked at her satchel and put her hand in it. Then looked around her in panic.

Chatta clapped her hands in front of her mouth. "It's changing back, isn't it?" she whispered.

Flora nodded quickly and flew the other way, her hand still in her satchel. They had wasted to much time on the hawk.

She looked around and found a hole in the ground. "This will have to do. " She sighted, half in relief, half out of spite.

She didn't like leaving the item here in the open. But she couldn't bring it inside either. If her mother knew where she had been. She'd be in worse shape than she already was.

She took out the item she had found in the ruins and carefully placed it in the hole. She covered it with a lot of leaves and dirt and prayed to herself it would not surface when it grew.

She clapped the dirt of her hands and looked at the now covered hole.

"It's really too bad you're going to have to wait before you can put the spell on it again..." Chatta sighted.

"Yes, about 3 hours before the magic residue runs off after the transformation back. Then I can put the same spell on it again." She flew up next to Chatta.

"Can't you put any other spell on it?" Chatta asked, seeing her fly closer.

"I can..." The brunette added thoughtfully. "But I don't know what effect it will give... this is safer."

They both nodded to each other and sighted.

"Time to face punishment."

* * *

There you go.

I'm loving this thing all over again. And new ideas for it are popping into my head. I already wrote a chapter that will be in the story later... much later actually. I just wanted to write it! Hint: It's about a sauna!

I'm thinking of letting them meet the next chapter. Or at least make one of them see the other.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

I'm really happy that you enjoy this as much as I do! If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask!

Side note:  
I'll probably won't be updating any time soon. I will update one day though. But as we put it. Cosplay season has begun and I have a few more outfits to finish, hope you understand. :)

Take care!

~K


	4. Rage

Ahum, Quick update again.

This part was actually suppose to be with chapter 3 but it turned out longer than expected so I split them up.

I know it is also quite boring. But necessary in the story.

Have fun.

* * *

"Just wait until I get my hands on that little-" Stella put her hands in front of her and made them into almost fists.

"Easy there, sis." Bloom put her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"But she ruined it! She'll have some explaining to do! Especially if she ran off with some guy I didn't even get to judge!" Stella yelled putting her hands in her hair, obviously freaking out.

"I'm confused, she went off with some guy? Who?" Techna looked up from her display board and took in the scene.

Everyone but Stella and Techna laughed.

"No, silly, Stella's daydreaming again. We don't know where she is or whom she's with. My guess is she's with Chatta." Musa chuckled.

"This is no time to be laughing! I have never seen mother so angry before!" The now fuming blonde put her foot down angrily, her red/pinkish heels now matching her face. This would have made a sound, had they not been hovering in the air, right outside the palace.

The palace was enormous. The walls were completely gold on the out- and inside. It had 8 spikey towers rising into the sky. 4 smaller ones, 3 taller ones and one big one in the middle, which was the highest. If you would look up at the palace from above, it would be round/square-ish with the spikes nicely spread.

The little twinkle coming off the golden palace now and then gave the sign that the hidden spell, put on by the lovely Queen F, was still in place. So they knew there were well protected.

The Winx (a name the 6 sisters had given themselves, to make them more cooler than 'Faragonda's daughters' everyone kept saying to them) were outside one of the smaller towers, because this lead to their rooms. They figured their little sister would pass this first before heading to the throne room, the highest tower.

"Yeah, my ears are still ringing from all of her yelling." Aisha rubbed the inside of her ear while closing one eye and pulling a face of pain.

"Just, don't be too hard on her Stell, she'll get that enough from mom." Bloom started.

"I'm not even talking to her anymore! Hmpf!" and with that, Stella turned away from them crossing her arms and lifting her chin with her eyes closed.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure she's got a great excuse to-" The redhead got cut off by some noise behind her.

They all looked in the direction of the sound.

"Hey girls..." A brown haired fairy appeared from out of the leaves. Her pink with green ruffled skirt was covered in leaves and so was her hair. She slowly flew to the group wearing an awkward smile and her hand up in the air as greeting.

Stella had opened her mouth to yell but then closed it again. Then shook her head.

Bloom and Techna wanted to greet their little sister but got stopped by Musa and Aisha. They shook their heads.

"The silent treatment huh..." Flora sighted. "Is mother really angry?"

"Go see for yourself..." Musa answered, and with that, they parted a bit leading a way into the palace.

Flora didn't say anything and followed the way they had just made. Entering the palace.

The Winx looked at each other and then to Flora. She looked really guilty and felt a little bad for her. Because she would get punished severely for this.

She had after all ruined their mothers' birthday party they had been planning for months.

Curiosity getting the better of them, they decided to follow Flora inside.

* * *

Flora was in front of the door to the throne room. She landed on the blue carpet in front of it and looked at the big double door. She breathed in, and back out, closed her eyes and put her hand on the handle.

Slowly opening the door, she had heard a voice coming out of the room.

" -hy Yes, Your highness. They are very close to our borders. But they don't seem to be searching for us. It only seems like they want to use that clearing for one day and then be off."

Flora peeked inside.

A pink haired fairy had her back turned to her. She was on one knee, looking up at a blue throne. It was a magnificent throne, that seemed to have come out of the ground in a single sweep. Not one line out of place and in perfect symmetry.

In that throne was the queen of all the fairies. She had not changed her outfit from before and still had her flower in her hair. But her loose bun had become a little more loose than before and she had not found the time to redo her hair after the yelling she had done to her daughters.

She seemed more are ease now though. Seemed...

"Very well, Do you think I should put on more protective barriers just in case?" She had asked the kneeling fairy.

"I do not think that is necessary. I think they will get more suspicious if you put on more confusion spells around this place." The pink haired fairy rose to stand up, but kept looking at the Queen.

"I understand and I will take your advice into consideration. Thank you for reporting this, Roxy. I trust you will keep an eye on them?" She asked.

Roxy nodded.

"You may go now." She waved her hand towards the door without looking at it. She put 2 fingers on her temples now rubbing them and sighted.

Roxy bowed once more and took a step back. Before turning away the queen spoke again.

"Oh and Roxy." Queen F. added quietly.

Roxy turned fully to her again.

"Go and enjoy the feast before you leave. We still have plenty of food left." She smiled softly looking Roxy in the eyes. Putting both of her hands on her armchairs.

Roxy smiled back a bit and nodded. She turned to the door to see the brunette standing in the doorway.

"Flora!" The pink fairy had exclaimed surprised.

The Queen stood up immediately and looked at the door.

"Hi..." Flora almost whispered now. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?..." She bowed.

"No, not at all, I was just excused." Roxy walked towards her, put her hand on her shoulder and whispered: 'Good luck.' It was barely hearable. Roxy had already let go of Flora's shoulder and her hand on the door, before Flora could thank her.

The pink haired one gave her a reassuring smile and closed the door behind her.

Flora looked in front of her again and looked at her mother.

Queen F. looked at her youngest daughter with stern eyes, beckoning her closer.

Flora obeyed and quickened her pace towards the throne. She bowed once she was in front of it and the Queen sat back down. Leaning her elbow on one of her armchairs and her fist on her cheek.

"Well?" The Queen started, waiting for an answer.

"uhm." Flora started.

"I'm so sorry. I totally forgot. I don't know what came over me. I was just flying around, looking for flowers and other things and I totally forgot the time. I didn't even remember it was today. I wasn't thinking. I don't know what I can do to make it up to you-..." Flora kept on rambling and rambling.

The Queen just sat quietly in her chair until she was done.

'I see' was all she had said. Queen F. stood up and walked past her youngest daughter.

Flora looked at her mother confused. That's it?! No speech? No Yelling? No Punishment? Nothing?

"Are... aren't you angry?" She carefully asked.

"I was." Queen F. answered still turned away.

"Now I am just happy you are all right." Queen F. turned to her daughter and smiled.

Flora couldn't believe her luck. This was it? No consequences? This turned out better than I thought.

Flora opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"It's not her fault your highness!"

The yell echoed trough the throne room. Flora looked up to see where it came from and would face palm if she wasn't in the presence of her mother.

A little blonde haired pixie flew down from one of the windows heading straight for the queen.

She apparently had escaped the clutches and yells from her fellow pixies and decided to go help Flora instead. A noble cause. Had it not for that Flora didn't need any help.

"What isn't?" The Queen asked a little amused.

"She was trying to escape it, we didn't hear it coming at all. Was it not for Flora's quick thinking we might've-" Flora had quickly put her hand in front of the chatting pixie before she made everything worse.

"Didn't hear what coming?!" The Queen asked surprised.

"Nothing mother." Flora quickly added.

"Flora." The Queen said this rather quiet, but Flora could hear that her voice was shaking. She was holding in anger.

Flora sighted.

"We were attacked by a hawk." Flora looked down in shame.

"YOU WERE WHAT?!" The Queen yelled so loud, that the palace floor shook and the 5 fairies and pixies listening behind the door got startled and had knocked it open, rolling inside.

This had startled the Queen, Flora and Chatta.

They were all to flabbergasted to say anything and looked at flora with their mouths open.

The Queen looked at the Winx and then back to Flora, waiting for more explaining.

Flora told the whole story. With Chatta adding minor details. Leaving out what they had found or where they were off course.

Queen F. sat down on her throne again in shock.

"But nothing happened. I mean. We are all right!" Flora added.

The silence seemed to last ages. No one dared to speak. The Winx didn't even dare to move and stand up.

"That means you where in a clearing." The Queen added quietly.

Flora looked down and nodded.

"That means you disobeyed my orders, because you know it is forbidden to be in a clearing without guards or an order from me!" She started to raise her voice.

Flora closed her eyes and looked like she was in pain, not looking up. -Why was a clearing so bad?-

"What if you got seen by something else! Those humans?!" The queens voice was shaking now.

-Oh that's why- wait a minute...-"Humans?" Flora asked. "What humans? Are there humans in the-..."

"THERE ARE NOT!" The Queen rose from her seat. "AND YOU ARE NOT TO CUMMUNICATE WITH THEM AT ANY COST!"

Flora backed away a little bit and nodded quickly.

The Queen sat down again and put her hand on her forehead. She sighted.

"Go, freshen up." she added quietly. "You 10 as well." She had pointed to the fairies and pixies still lying on the ground.

"Go to the party and get some food." She adjusted herself in her seat.

"Flora you are bound to the palace grounds for a week. You are only to get food right now and go straight to your room. Your sisters will keep an eye on you for this whole week and you will not seek out any clearings. Is that understood?" She looked Flora straight into her eyes.

"Yes, your highness." Flora nodded sadly.

The brunette turned around and walked towards the door, The little pixie following her closely. The Winx had gotten up and Stella had put out her hand to put around Flora's shoulder. She wasn't mad anymore, especially after this. She was dying to hear the full story though.

* * *

After telling the story to her sisters (still leaving out she had found something and brought it here) they were laughing at the whole thing and asking about how scared she was.

The Winx had decided that if Flora was not allowed to go to the party, they would not stay late as well.

They off course had no choice to show their faces, but as soon as that was done, they were doing a slumber party in Flora's chambers.

"So it wasn't a guy." Stella slumped into Flora's bed hugging a pillow. Her pink pyjama pants were covered with little red hearts. Her orange top was the same colour as her hair ribbons that kept her 2 ponytails intact.

"Oh yes, it was!" Flora sighted dreamily. She was wearing a green sleeping dress with pink ruffles on the bottom. "And he was so dreamy, with those big wings and all those feathers. He couldn't keep his hands off me!"

They all laughed and Stella hit Flora with her pillow.

"Or me!" Chatta yelled.

They all laughed again.

Flora was happy she and her sisters were talking again. She was having fun. So much even that she almost forgot about the item. Almost.

She looked outside and then looked at Chatta. Chatta caught her quick glance and nodded.

And with that. They had decided they would sneak out tonight and go get the item.

* * *

There you go. A big update for you guys to enjoy.

Next chapter will have the boys! They might even meet. Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho..

Like I said in the previous chapter, I'm going to take a little hiatus to do some cosplaying.

I'm probably going to write something here and there but I won't update until I have something decent and telling.

SO!

Have a nice Hiatus and see ya next time!

~K


End file.
